


D51 TNK

by serenamarisa



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamarisa/pseuds/serenamarisa
Summary: Chas and Paddy try to get Aaron to sell Robert's car.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	D51 TNK

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I saw on tumblr :)

He saw it every day. It was parked in the scrapyard rusting from it's lack of use. Aaron had only driven it once since he left- completely broken up about the letter. Scrap contacts and customers would come to the scrapyard and see it, always asking the same question:

"Is that being scrapped too?"

"No." The answer always was.

"Is it for sale then?"

"No." The reply was firmer than the last.

That was usually the end of that conversation.

***

Chas and Paddy walked into the scrapyard pushing Eve in her little buggy. They'd come to give Aaron his lunch as he waited on a delivery inside the portacabin.

"Oh, cheers, Mum." Aaron thanked as he sat up from his awkward position on the chair.

"No worries." Chas replied, handing over his sandwich, "any excuse to see my boy."

Aaron just smiled back and waved to Eve in her pushchair who was playing with some plastic toy. Paddy was stood at the window, peeking out through the blinds. He seemed like he was contemplating something, the cogs were turning visibly in his head but Aaron ignored it, assuming him and his mum had some sort of argument. Nothing they couldn't sort out themselves.

***  
"Liv, come on, you're going to be late!" Aaron shouted up the stairs. It was 8:30am and Liv was still fussing around in her room, making her late for the bus.

"I know it's here somewhere!" she shouted down to him.

Aaron groaned, "If you've lost that lanyard again, I swear I will staple it to your head!" he jokingly threatened but may have considered it for a small second.

Finally, she hopped down the stairs, the blue lanyard swinging in her hand. "No need for the stapler just yet, loser."

Aaron ignored the comment and just shooed her out the door, closing it shut behind them. Liv sprinted up the driveway, Aaron following a few metres behind but as soon as she got to the top, she let out a massive sigh and faced the sky. Turning around, she smiled widely at her brother and put her hands together.

"Aaron?" she spoke sweetly, "You know you're my favourite brother, right?"

Scoffing at her cheek, he sighed to himself and gestured towards his car sat on the driveway, "Get in."

Giving him a smile, Liv obliged and got into the passenger side.

The drive to school only usually took 10 minutes but an accident on the main road meant they had to take a diversion and subsequently end up in a load of traffic, making them even later than they already were.

Liv turned up the music on the radio but Aaron quickly turned it down, worried that people outside would hear. "Way too loud, Liv!" he exclaimed, giving her a stern look. She groaned.

"When I'm in Gabby's car we always have the music so loud." she told him as she leaned back in her seat, "You can feel it vibrating in your chest."

"Yeah?" Aaron replied, looking back to the road, "Well in my car, we don't have vibrating chests."

Liv laughed at the comment and looked ahead, trying to work out whether cars were moving.

After a few minuted of silence, she spoke again. "Aaron?" she asked, "Could I get a car?"

He smiled and looked at her, expecting to see her looking at him as if she was kidding but was met with a serious stare. He stuttered, "Wha- You can't even drive."

"Well I can learn." she persuaded, "And what better to learn in a car that's actually mine?"

Aaron sighed. She had a point.

"Do you know how expensive cars are, Liv?" he argued.

"Yeah course I do, I'm not thick." she replied, "but if I continue helping out at the garden centre then I'd have a steady income to pay for insurance, gas and whatnot."

Aaron bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was even considering it. In his eyes she was still a teenager who could barely maintain her bedroom, never mind a car. She was still watching him with wide eyes so he gave her a stare.

"I'll think about it." he gave in. She fist bumped the air and did a small celebratory dance that he pretended to groan at, "You know that wasn't a yes." he reinforced.

She just nodded her head slowly, "Sure, sure."

A car honked it's horn behind them and they realised the traffic was moving ahead.

"Finally." Aaron sighed out as he released the hand brake.

***

Liv was still going on about having a car but Aaron kept brushing her off, saying he hasn't had time to think about it, when in reality it's mainly what he did think about. Perks of being around cars all day. She said she'd spoken to Gabby about looking after a car and ways to lower the insurance, she had really done the research.They were both sat at the table, Aaron was sat on one side on his phone and Liv on the other side on her laptop. She was on AutoTrader trying to find a reasonable car to persuade Aaron into letting her get one.

"This one." she said, turning the laptop to face her brother. He sighed, but looked anyway. A red Vauxhall corsa. "It's perfect. And a great price."

He scanned the information on the page. "Cardiff." he stated and looked back to his phone.

She furrowed her eyebrows and turned the laptop back around, "What?" she asked.

"Cardiff, it's being sold in Cardiff." he told her, not looking away from his screen, "No way are we going all the way there to pick up a car."

Liv sighed and clicked around more on the laptop. "There. Location setting on and set to less than 10 miles radius." she assured him as she clicked enter, "Wow, this one's-"

But she didn't finish the sentence. Aaron looked up from his phone and gave her a confused look.

"This one's what?" he questioned but her face had turned from surprise to sadness. "Liv what is it?"

She gulped and slowly turned her laptop to face him. He looked from her eyes to the screen and the car advertised on it.

_Porsche 944 D reg (1986)_

_Used coupe_

_Private seller - Emmerdale village (0 miles away)_

Aaron's heart dropped as he read the screen. Sadness turned to confusion and then to anger. He pushed himself up from his chair and stormed towards the front door, Liv shouting after him. 

He marched out the door and up the driveway towards the pub. He got his phone out and looked up the advertisement getting it ready for evidence of his parents' betrayal. He knocked aggressively on the back door of the pub, breathing angrily. 

Chas opened the door, smiling but her face dropped once she saw the state he son was in and scrambled for words as he pushed past her and into the back room. Paddy was in there holding Eve on his lap and he looked up to face Aaron, a big smile on his face.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" he asked too happily but Chas quickly shut him down, knowing that something was wrong 

Aaron held up his phone, the advertisement taking up the screen. "I'm here because of this." he spat angrily. 

***

Paddy stepped off the last step on the stairs. He'd taken Eve up to go to bed. They didn't want her there when they had this conversation with Aaron because from previous experience, it would inevitably end up with shouting. 

Aaron was sat on the sofa, his phone lit up in front of him and Chas was leaning against the counter in the kitchen looking down at her feet. Paddy walked in and past the sofa to the table where he sat facing Aaron who had his elbows resting on his knees

"So?" Aaron started, "I assume this was your doing?"

"It was me." Paddy admitted, "Your mum didn't have anything to do with it."

"But she knew." Aaron quickly stated, "Didn't you?" he looked up at Chas who quickly broke eye contact. He repeated the question. "Didn't you?"

Chas nodded and bit her lip. Aaron breathed out a laugh and wiped a hand across his face. "What? You- you thought I wouldn't notice? That you could sell it behind my back and me be completely fine with it?" he questioned them.

Paddy shook his hand and leaned closer to Aaron, "No, we were going to tell you." he assured him, "just... didn't know when."

" _After_ it had been bought I assume." he retorted. They didn't answer. That said a lot. 

"We just thought it would be better for you." Chas finally spoke up, "It's a constant reminder for you - of him and what he did." 

"Robert, mum, Robert. You can say his name, he's a murderer not Lord Voldemort." Aaron snapped at her but immediately regretted what he'd called him. "And you- you think selling his car is going to magic his existence away?"

Chas sighed and walked closer to him, "It's a car, Aaron. You already have one - a good one. You don't need this one rusting away when you could get some good money from it." 

"It isn't just a car though, is it? It was his. We proposed on that car. We left our wedding that car. Robert _loved_ that car." Aaron exclaimed as he stood up from the sofa and walked behind it. "It's the only thing of his I have left now that Seb's-" 

He stops and takes in a deep breath. He doesn't want to cry, not when he's so angry at his parents. 

"We were only trying to help." Chas whispered, looking at Paddy who nodded at him sympathetically.

Aaron bit his lip and nodded, he looked down at his feet and then back up to meet both of their glances. "Yeah? Well I don't need it." he growled before turning away and walking back out of the door, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes.

****

A few days later, Aaron walked into the pub at lunchtime to find his mum and Paddy sat at a booth, probably on their lunch breaks. He marched over to their table and thumped a big wad of cash in front of them, making Chas jump.

"There." he said as he stood tall and pointed at the money, "All yours."

Chas was confused but when she realised, she looked up at her son, almost gleefully. "Does this mean you sold it?" she asked eagerly.

Aaron frowned and tilted his head, "Sold what?"

"Robert's car." Chas answered, looking at Paddy and then back at Aaron, a smile still evident on her face.

"Oh, no I sold _my_ car." Aaron announced, "Robert's is sitting on my driveway."

Chas scrambled for words but Aaron just shrugged and tutted.

"Now don't spend that all at once." he remarked before walking off leaving Chas and Paddy both stunned in their seats.

Aaron cheerfully walked down the main road and stepped onto the driveway outside the mill. Robert's car was parked outside the door, where it belonged, it's silver roof shining in the sun. As Aaron walked past it, he carefully patted the top and ran his fingers across the warm metal.

He walked in the flat and over to the kitchen. Liv was sat at the table on her laptop as usual and barely registered him as he walked in. He went over to the table and pushed the laptop screen down, causing her to look up and protest but he just reacted with a smile.

"How do you fancy a drive?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
